An operator who operates and manages a business system creates information (hereinafter referred to as “modification application information”) on a status of modifications applied to software executed as a part of the business system. Then, the operator checks the current status of software by referring to the modification application information as necessary.
When the operator restores modified software to a state before the modifications are applied, that is, dissolves the modifications applied to the software, there is a case where processing associated with the restoration has been unsuccessfully completed. In this case, the business system is in a state where software (restored software) for which the restoration has been completed and software (unrestored software) for which the restoration has not yet been completed are mixed.
In this case, the operator may grasp the current status of the software, for example, by comparing the contents of the modification application information with information (hereinafter referred to as “version number information”) on version numbers of the modifications actually applied to the software. In addition, the operator may identify factors which have inhibited the restoration of software, for example, by comparing the contents of the modification application information with the version number information of modifications applied to the software.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-182178, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2012/127587, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-296132.
The above-described business system has a possibility that the modification application information corresponding to the software being executed in the business system is deleted due to a failure of the operating system (OS) or the like. Specifically, when the existence of software under execution is not recognized, the OS determines that the software is uninstalled and accordingly deletes the modification application information.
In this case, for example, on the basis of a modification history in which information on modifications applied to software and dissolution of the modifications is accumulated, the operator restores (re-creates) the modification application information. However, in some cases, such a modification history is not created on the assumption that the modification history is used to create the modification application information and may lack reliability (validity). Therefore, there are some cases where the operator is unable to make a determination on whether the modification application information created from the modification history is to be used in the business system.
There are some cases where the operator re-installs the software executed in the business system and applies modifications, which has been applied before the re-installation, to the re-installed software. Accordingly, the operator may re-create the modification application information with high validity along with the modification application to the re-installed software. However, such software re-installation may require a huge amount of work time and labor. Therefore, it is desirable for the operator not to perform a task such as re-installation as much as possible.